Vehicle health monitoring systems are often used to monitor various health characteristics of vehicle systems. For example, when a vehicle system is not currently in use, a health monitoring system may obtain and assemble data regarding prior operation of the vehicle system, along with other data, in order to provide support for an operator or other individual for use in making decisions regarding future maintenance, operation, or use of the vehicle system, and/or for use in making other decisions. Vehicle health monitoring systems typically use reasoners that implement algorithms pertaining to one or more health characteristics of the vehicle system. However, such reasoners of health monitoring systems may not provide optimal and streamlined support for diagnostics and prognostics pertaining to the vehicle system.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a vehicle health monitoring system having an improved support structure or architecture. It is further desirable to provide program products for vehicle health monitoring program products with an improved support structure or architecture. It is also desirable to provide computer systems for vehicle health monitoring system having programs with an improved support structure or architecture. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying Appendix and this background of the invention.